


[李森/秀老大]后门

by laskyy47



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。黑客带着复仇来到了秀老大的生活。
Relationships: 李森/秀老大, 罗志祥水仙





	[李森/秀老大]后门

**Author's Note:**

> 当开始只是觉得有趣，想着写2000就够了，没想到最后扩展成了有点不伦不类的一篇水仙文。

秀老大迈着八字走进了教室，左边是董胖子那群宅男拿着PSP，后面是自己那群私藏黄色刊物的小弟，优等生徐老鼠梗着脖子瞟也不敢瞟他，同桌的班花显得畏惧又懊恼，却在书本下偷偷藏起了一个甜蜜的微笑。

是自己掌控中的世界，秀老大点了点头，向小弟们挥挥手，迎来一堆奉承的微笑，他也不理，得意洋洋倚在自己座位上，一脚搭在另一脚上，着力点却是校花的书桌。

秀老大刚准备开始日常搭讪，却突然瞄见黑板，往常的世界里唯一突兀的地方，“欢迎新同学”，新同学，谁？秀老大有点不安，接着嚷嚷起来。

“大头？大头快过来！”大头鬼点子最多，可惜智力输给了武力，他打不过秀老大。

大头屁颠颠过来了，秀老大朝黑板撇撇嘴，“新同学，谁啊？”

大头很上道，他知道秀老大对是谁并没兴趣，他眼睛一转，损主意就上来了，“整整他？”

果然秀老大一听这话，就又回复了自己那副无聊的痞子样，“你看着办呗。”

于是大头找着几个人开始布置教室，粉擦放门上，那是重中之重，这群人从火影动画学来的；还布置好专座，就在秀老大旁边，方便欺负着，前日扫除找见的死老鼠，从清洁人员那里偷走的油漆，通通用上了。弄完秀老大一看，打了个哈欠，嘴里说着没啥创意，心里还是满意的，创意不在点子上，在新同学的反应上呢。

他装作没兴趣的样子，一边继续和班花插科打诨，一边又悄悄留意着门口，他不想让小弟们察觉自己的好奇，当老大，总得有点山岳崩与前而不改色的架势，就算天生没有，装装总也有了。

粉擦正正拍到了来人的脸上，新同学没有踹门，也没有磨磨蹭蹭，平庸的有些无趣，秀老大上下打量了几眼，好在五官不错，耳上还打着两个钻，这才冲淡了些许的不耐，秀老大眼神一收，这才发现那人正冲着他微笑呢。

一脸白粉在那里傻笑，很是有些滑稽，但秀老大心里却咯噔一下，他怎么就冲着自己笑呢，莫不是知道是自己搞鬼？但马上又平静下来，早晚要知道的，于是崩起脸，冲着点了点头。

新同学却仿佛粘着他了一样，不仅傻笑，还前进一步，“李森。”

李森？李森是什么鬼？难不成他在介绍自己的名字？秀老大脸上阴晴不定，模糊应付着，“噢，噢，李森，嗯，李森。”

李森收起笑来，走到空座位边上，随意撇了一眼，又回过头冲秀老大笑，“借张纸啊”。

教室里一片安静，秀老大不知不觉收回了搭着的脚，想掏纸，转瞬间发觉自己太怂了，遂怒之，“我没纸！”

这话一出，徐老鼠噗嗤一声笑了，听着特明显，秀老大狠狠瞪他一眼，却没像往常那样呵斥，“没纸就是没纸，找别人去！”

李森微微一笑，垂下眼睛背对着秀老大整理，睫毛的阴影长得怕人，他一边拿出本黄色杂志——原是放在秀老大书包里的——撕了，次拉一声，铺在椅子上，又是一声，包住死老鼠，一边问，“你叫什么名字？”

名字？自己的名字？秀老大怒了，一边大吼，“关你屁事！”，一边悄悄把自己衬衫塞进裤子半截。

李森坐下了，用袖子一点一点擦掉脸上白色的污渍，他长的可真不赖，秀老大听见身后班花花痴的吸气声，心里骂着，却悄悄把另半边衬衫也塞了。

整整一天，秀老大如坐针毡，对面的李森却从从容容，一副优雅好学的样子，连他耳钻上的反光也闪得人心烦。

某种意义上，李森配耳钉很好看，很时尚，很混混，很社会，但秀老大对这种理论嗤之以鼻，娘里娘气，他鄙夷李森，却不敢惹他，他怕自己下场和那本黄书一样。

这天放学铃刚一响，秀老大就跑了，屁股着了火似的——不是没想过逃课，只是没找着机会——他边跑边想，徐老鼠那小人肯定去奉承了，班花自己也留不住，那群见异思迁的小弟……罢了罢了，别再想了，都是些伤心事。

李森没理会这群孩子青春期乱来的激素冲动，虽然他自己也不过是个少年，但他总爱讲孩子，似乎这样就能离天父更近一些；他手里玩弄着一张卡，小小的卡片在他指间旋转，白色的条纹转成一道美丽的流光，“罗，秀，秀”，三道声音的气流擦过他开合的唇瓣，怪不得不爱讲自己名字呢，李森又笑了。

他拿起电脑，以直报怨嘛，有了工具总要用用，他相信从这一小时起，秀老大一定能度过美妙的，从未体验过的一天。

屋子是暗的，但电脑发着蓝光，屏幕分成12个小窗口，秀老大在里面，从一个窗口走到另一个窗口，李森扶了扶自己眼镜，觉得该换一个新的。

扶眼镜的手马上又回到了键盘上，一行行命令被输入，资料被浏览篡改又设定恢复，搞完最后一样，李森无名指用力，迅速一敲ENTER，像是某种欢呼的仪式。

——————————————

秀老大觉得今天不对劲，很不对劲。

从新同学进门伊始就不对劲，先是因为白粉，后是因为气势，秀老大甚至没好好看清那位“李森”的样子，只记得是个帅哥，这已经是足够令人愤恨嫉妒的点了；而自己竟落荒而逃，在全班所有人面前，这份丢脸也该算在李森头上。

另一份不对劲，或者直接该说另一份倒霉——每日例行公事的保护费，在红绿灯的拐角拦人，然后拉去巷子里收钱，对此秀老大早已轻车熟路。然而今天，不对劲的，倒霉的今天，他才刚刚挥起拳头，两边就窜出两队特警，每个人都拿着手枪，黑洞洞的枪口指着自己。

“你被捕了。”这句只从电视剧里听过的台词，是一脸无助的秀老大被戴上手铐前最后听见的声音。

“颅骨比对不正确。”漂亮的警察姐姐给秀老大递上一杯咖啡，“我姓白。”，瑟瑟发抖的秀老大弱小可怜，和早上的趾高气昂形成鲜明对比。

“是我们数据库出了问题。”白警官歪歪头，似乎是没有想通，“你和某某国际罪犯的相似度，在监视器里明明是89%的。”

“那我，我可以走了吗？”秀老大低着头，语气软软的，他被吓怕了。

“就算是一场乌龙…”白警官啪的一拍桌子，咖啡溅到秀老大脸上，吓得他赶紧抬起头。

“你是不是在收保护费？！”

“我不是…我没有……我有…我是…饶了我吧，下次不敢了。”

白警官看着秀老大委屈地快哭出来的样子，也就不再吓他，归根结底是警察局自己搞出的乌龙，她板着脸赶人，“下不为例，你可以走了。”

秀老大被释放了，保护费也被没收，因为被抓了现行，更没什么补偿。他一个人走在秋夜的冷风里，第一次觉得秋天不是一个令人愉悦的季节，薄薄的衬衫一吹就贴在身上，什么作用也没有。

他放学跑的太快，连饭也没有吃，肚子一个劲的叫，他走进金拱门，希望能狠狠亲吻自己最爱的汉堡，然而很快又被赶出来。

冥冥中似乎谁的机械键盘响了一声。

执行经理趾高气昂地呵斥他，“敢在公共场合猥亵女性？我们门店不欢迎你。”

“我没……”

“监视器记录了一切，别以为自己做的烂事没人知道！”

秀老大就这样被赶走了，最后只能在路边买了份红豆冰。今天是全世界的监视器都在和自己为难吗？秀老大一腔委屈转为愤恨，狠狠地踢了一脚垃圾桶，看着洒落满地的垃圾，感到报复的快感和脚部深重的痛楚。

并且被罚了一百台币。

回到家里，秀老大才整个放松下来，当他把脸整个埋在松软的枕头里的时候，才感到这倒霉的一天终于要过去。

刷牙，洗脸，换上松软的睡衣，准备好充足的卫生纸，秀老大安心地打开电脑，准备让自己珍藏的老师来抚慰自己受伤的心灵。

想被治愈的心太过迫切，秀老大并没有注意，文件的大小似乎和原先并不相同。

于是惨剧发生了，伴随着哀嚎的是电脑与地板碰撞的声音，屏幕上两位赤条条的男性正纠缠在一起，让秀老大格外的心塞。

究竟是谁？是老天吗？还可以让我更倒霉吗？

可以。

房间小小的木门被撞开，冲进来的不是别人，正是一天倒霉开始的源头，李森。他憨厚地笑了，两边的苹果肌可可爱爱，他一手关上门，一手挥动起来，向着秀老大打招呼。

“嗨！”

嗨你个头啊！秀老大怒由心头起，恶向胆边生，上去就是一顿猛揍，“你哪来的！干嘛跑我家！哪来的地址！说说说！”

“等等，别动手，别动手，嘶，有话好好说嘛！别打脸啊！”

出乎秀老大意料，李森似乎并不擅长于搏斗，面对自己的混混式打法也会手忙脚乱，可算是狠狠出了一口恶气，然而李森却善于博弈，“你再打下去，我就把你看钙片的事宣传给全校听！”

秀老大不敢继续了，他心底里还是忌惮这个奇奇怪怪的李森，可是却不再害怕，他“哼”了一下，离开了李森的身体，这才发现不对。

“哪来的血？”，秀老大惊慌了，我打的有这么用力吗？！

——————————————

警报器刚响的时候，李森并没有在意，他不是只有这一个落脚点，来的会是谁？他猜想，大概是湾岛警方，水平比想象中厉害，吃一堑长一智，下次要设置烟雾弹。

他高估了湾岛警方，同时也高估了自己的水准，低估了五角大楼的厉害。他做事并非神不知鬼不觉，来的不是警方，是CIA的人。

被刀划破背部肌肉的那一刻，李森才知道自己先前暴露了，他还能去哪？李森躲在餐厅装冻肉的铁桶里，努力让自己清醒，还有哪里是自己目前的“安全屋”？

只有一个地方，他阴差阳错考察了的地方，他还没怎么开始大展手脚的地方，秀老大的家。

李森睁开眼睛，眼前比一望无际的黑暗好些，破旧的电脑闪着温柔的光，他没想到自己居然会失血昏迷，也没想到秀老大会是一个能包好绷带的男人。

家里只会有秀老大一个人，这是当然的，李森早知道。他向侧面望去，是秀老大蹙着眉头，把着鼠标狂乱地舞动，像只找不见方向的可怜蜜蜂。

于是李森笑了，他挪过去，努力不扯着伤口——伤口并不深，刀光只挨到他临走的背影，但特工放血太精准。

他双手环过秀老大的背脊，轻声说，“我帮你。”

“你醒了？！”秀老大连戒备都这么咋咋呼呼，李森感到好玩，但大幅度动作碰着自己，怪痛的，表情就扭曲起来。秀老大看见嗤笑了一声，不再动，乖乖的窝着，嘴上不饶人，“你帮我什么？”

李森双手抚上键盘，并不说话，只要接触到电脑，那他就是专注的，独一无二的那个李森。

一串嗒嗒嗒响过，快地如同夏日的急雨，秀老大一晃神的功夫，电脑上就放出了正确的片子，刚想问，却见李森慢悠悠的说，“少下点这些，电脑中病毒了都不知道。”

秀老大脸红了，不是害羞，是被挤兑的；有人在身边，他也不好再看，啪的一声合上电脑，准备去睡觉，这才发现，李森的手还在他腰间环着。

“你干嘛！？”

李森答非所问，“你身上是什么味道？挺好闻的。”

“你身上可不好闻，我拖着你洗的，水费钱你给！”

李森“嗯”了一声，知道自己身上是秀老大的衣服，希望自己原有的衣服没被洗掉……

“还有你那身脏衣服，水费，人工费，别想赖账！”

……至少最重要的东西藏别处了……李森叹了口气，双手

开始往人身上摸索，果然感到秀老大不自在的扭动，但却没再有大的挣扎，显然是照顾病号，这份良心李森自愧弗如。

嗯，一点点腹肌，哇，胸肌没怎么练啊，太青涩了！上下摸过一遍，秀老大羞怒的斥呵也响过好几遍，李森终于收回了手，安全，自己是不是太谨慎了？

咦，秀老大在干嘛？为什么跳起来？还瞪着眼睛看自己？李森维持趴着的姿势，侧过头望，一脸无辜。

秀老大嘴唇动了又动，看嘴型想必是“沙发”两个字，李森饶有兴趣，这么好心的混混真不多见，跟年龄无关，跟经历有关。

最终还是秀老大的妥协，就算是两个坏蛋间，也总是善良的那个吃亏，秀老大瞪着眼睛咬牙切齿，给两人间放着枕头，严厉禁止李森越界，并再次索要精神损失费。

雷声大，雨点小，也只是嚷着厉害而已，李森侧卧着，缓缓闭上眼睛，感到床的那边陷了一下，悉悉索索，温暖的声音，抑或温暖本身靠近了。

“你身上的味道很好闻。”

良久以后，那边传来闷闷的声音，“我知道。”

半夜里李森醒了，动物的警觉性总是特别厉害，何况他还受了伤。他手上抓着一只手，秀老大的手。

李森安静的时候格外吓人，眼睛惊人的亮，就那么看着你，有种摄人的魄力，秀老大咽了一口唾沫，“我…我只是好奇……”

好奇？李森往下看，借着从半掩的窗帘里透过的月光，看见自己的睡裤，原属于秀老大的那件，已经被人退下了半截。

于是一挑眉，“原来你是真正喜欢这个调调？”

“我没…”秀老大第一下没挣开，第二下李森放手了，惯性摔到了作为界限的枕头上，不疼，就是羞的慌。他胡乱把枕头搞开，看见李森已经坐了起来，正盯着自己看，不由得咳了两声，“我之前给你洗澡的时候，看见你胯上有个纹身…我也想纹个！好奇，纯属好奇！”

李森默默把自己裤子拉上去，对面没敢再出声了。

“睡吧。”

秀老大松口气，这算是过关了？他躺下，背后却有一双手缠到他腰上，顿时呼吸不畅起来，秀老大颤着声音问，“你干嘛？”

“你身上好闻……”

这是李森第几次说这话了？秀老大正了正神，隆重安利，“我知道，这个是，是我妈以前常买的…但她不知道为什么忽然有一天消失了…”

“她消失你还买？”李森想，我知道她为什么消失。

秀老大不说话了，李森把头默默蹭到他睡衣里，在暗夜里眼睛一眨不眨。

“我小时候家里用的也是这款。”

“是吗？”

李森不答，隔了一会又问，“你为什么要叫罗秀秀？”

秀老大哈一声，微微调整了下自己被圈着的上半身，“你又为什么叫李森？”呛回去了，他没想过背后那人居然会回答。

“因为木秀于林，风必摧之，而我是李森。”

在黑暗里他扯起嘴角，“没有人在森林里还找得见那一棵唯一的树木，因为实在太多了。”

“啊，哦，是吗。”秀老大不知道怎么接话，随便应付了几句，后面又没声音了。

他微微挣扎几下，忍不住抱怨，“我要睡觉诶，可不可以放开我，两个男人这样很奇怪！”

却被拉的更近，感受得到毛绒绒的一颗脑袋埋在肩头的触感，秀老大很无奈，稍稍躲了躲，毛发和皮肤的接触让他战栗，却毫无办法。

也许这段日子应该换掉原先的洗衣液，沐浴露，洗发膏，一切让李森gaygay的味道。

良久良久，后面传来暗哑的声音，“你有没有发现我们两个长的很像？”

长得像吗？秀老大的眼皮很重，太重了，也许听错了也未可知，有什么事情，还是留给明天去想吧。

李森倚在窗户口吸烟，烟气一丝一丝地往外飞。

这地方好啊，旧式楼房一栋栋紧挨着，足够多形形色色的人，却没足够多的摄像头配着，远离电子监视器的一方桃花源。

他想起这房子的主人，秀老大，刚见面还问这问那，见了伤口倒是一句多余的话也没说，傻气的暴力蛮子也有自己的机警。

李森认得秀老大的母亲，见过两次。

第一次见到时候，只是个背影，但也知道有这么个人了，曾在家主人不在的时候，偷腥猫似的和老爹欢好，身上用的擦的，都是别人的气味。

没想到她走了，回来也依然是这么个味道，而等她再离开，秀老大居然也延续了这个味道。李森不喜欢她，但却没法拒绝自己最熟悉，最怀念，却很久很久再没感受过的气息。

第二次见面的时候，李森的母亲病了一场。

病好以后，却像个没事人似的，带着疏离默许了，她们不住在同一个房子里，不一起吃饭，不一起浇花，却一起盼着同一个男人平安。

只是那女人从没提及，自己竟有一个儿子。生在湾岛，养在湾岛，只在最后送李森走的时候，才对他哀求，说 ，“你还有个弟弟…”

那天，那天……李森惊起一背冷汗，弄得他伤口刺痛，他暗地吟哦一声，烟灰落在右手上。

那个白色的恶魔。

秀老大回到家里的时候，看见李森仰着脖子闭着眼，坐在窗台上，睫毛没法抑制地颤，地上两三根烟蒂。这种和年龄不符的矛盾，怕人，秀老大有点后悔留他，不明不白的。

可是早上李森说，住一天一千，干，这比保护费拿的多多了，秀老大被金钱迷住了眼。

他又想起来今天去学校，同桌班花带着想要向全世界宣布的兴奋表情悄声问他，“你和新同学什么关系？”

什么关系？

“干我屁事。”

“他没来诶…”平日里那最爱的嗲嗲的声音，忽然变得刺耳起来，“你真的不知道？”

“我为什么要知道？”奇怪，奇怪，奇怪，秀老大鼓起嘴，不想继续听下去，但声音总穿刺到他耳朵里。

“可是你们长的这么像，他又专门转到我们这烂学校，我还以为……”

长得像吗？秀老大回回神，结束了回忆，原来昨晚的话并不是幻听，李森是否睡着了？他踮着脚往过走。

像吗？脸型，眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，睫毛，嘴，耳朵…还有昨天不小心瞟到的那个的大小。

可是他们又不一样，发型，饰品，笑的方式，走路的姿态，甚至说话声音的大小。

李森的样子渐渐在脑海里清晰起来，不再是粉笔擦，昏暗的灯光和夜里发亮的眼睛。相似的模子，却总做着截然不同的举动，难怪看着总觉得如此别扭。

李森睁开眼睛，秀老大这傻子，靠的这么近，呼吸都蹭到脸上了，还自以为隐秘；你看，他又犯傻了，不过是睁开眼睛，他也能吓得倒在地上。

“嗨！”这是秀老大式的。

“嗨！”这是李森式的。

李森笑起来，就是比秀老大看着诚恳可爱，刚才的不适感矛盾感通通消失了，秀老大坐起来，望着地上的烟，没话找话，“你抽烟啊，哪买的？你也敢出……嗯，也敢抽烟啊。”

李森瞥他一眼，歪着嘴笑，“怎么，你还没抽过烟吗？”

“这…这当然不…”秀老大还在一边挺胸抬头一边支支吾吾，那面已经给他抛来一盒烟，秀老大不肯失了气势，他合上嘴，瞪了李森一眼，抽出一根…没有火…

李森“吭哧”一声，笑眯眯凑上前去，“你叼好烟哦！”他凑近，用随身的打火机给人点了，离开的刹那睫毛蹭到脸颊，隐约看到秀老大青青的血管，他想，这里面也流着和他一样的另一半血吗？这是世界上唯一和自己相同的吗？不免有些怔忡，玩笑的心也淡了。

秀老大还真是第一次抽烟，他刚吸了一口，就冒着烟咳了起来，李森看着都笑嗨了，他帮着拍了拍背，用手取下秀老大唇边的烟，放到自己嘴里，深深吸了一口，再缓缓吐出。

白色的烟就这么喷到秀老大面上，那好看的唇一字一句，“烟，是这么吸的。”

秀老大忽然就脸红了，同样的脸，怎么也能那么好看？

————————————————————————

我是不是应该加句“私设很多”……

李森在柜顶发现了一把吉他。

他是安监视器的时候发现的，大黑客，总觉得身边没点电子仪器就不自在；他又看向那吉他，上面贴着的名片被撕的很不整齐，不知道秀老大从哪个孩子手上抢来的。

这几天他把屋子翻了个遍，知道了许多秀老大的样子，譬如草莓的内裤，譬如还不错的成绩单，譬如岌岌可危的银行账户。

怪不得天天去收保护费，自五年前那事后，就没人给他打钱了。

李森已一周没去学校，他不在乎，他来湾岛只是为了见见秀老大，如果可以，能甩掉CIA那就更好。现在正是秀老大要回来的时候，李森望向窗外，看得见黄毛的罗秀秀又在装狠收保护费，自己也一样的，只是自己想勒索的要比秀老大多得多。

李森闭上眼，在脑海中构建地图，秀老大抢好钱会去小卖铺，买自己爱抽的烟，然后在百米外捎上两份外卖，再上楼，开锁，推门，一分钟，五分钟，十分钟……李森抖擞精神，坐到床上，拿起手边的吉他。

这是什么歌？

他竟会弹吉他？

他翻出来了？！

秀老大气，天真而不为人知的一面被发现，他不知所措的恼怒着，可他无法拒绝那张和他一样的脸，和那脸上好看的微笑，更何况…何况李森弹的是那么好。

终于还是一脸纠结地凑上前去，在他对面盘腿坐下，“你会弹吉他？”

李森睁开眼，“我什么都会。”

好看的人真是连欠揍都好看，秀老大没眨眼，“你给房租不够，教我，抵账。”

熟起来，敬畏也就没先前那么厉害，开始胡赖了，李森笑笑点头，秀老大于是端着一张脸，绕到人身后，想来个环抱；奈何高估了自己，反而被人扯到了怀里。

李森的温度已经开始烘了起来，气息也吹在脖子上。秀老大有点不自在，他的手又过来拉自己的手，切实感受到亲密以后，更僵硬起来，手心冒汗。

嘿！都是同一张脸，你紧张什么！秀老大为自己打气。

李森教的很用心，他实在有些材料，他童年条件好，有什么想法总能马上被实现，曾虚心研究过几个月，身边请了好几个老师，教个不得门窍的秀老大绰绰有余。

吉他简单，秀老大总是有这份心的，等话音落了，他还觉着快，扭头正看见李森的眼睛，正盯着他若有所思。

他却没忍住看向李森的唇。

他咽了口口水，下意识离远，却发现这实在不是什么好姿势，不由得妄想起来，李森怕是有心思的吧。

“我听你弹…你教我一首曲子。”

李森答应了，终于没再看他，他弹的歌很轻快，让人想飘起来，在天空上和谁接吻，然后一起坠入深渊。

那天晚上秀老大做了个噩梦，梦醒来以后才想起今天的作业还没写，他爬起来翻出书卷，右手不停转着笔，脑袋里却想着：

除了第一天，李森再没抱着他睡过了。

秀老大不辞辛劳，第二天搬着电脑去了学校。

是同一个晚上，他发现自己很久没有和同桌的班花搭讪，也很久没想着苍老师在浴室喘着粗气。

他的欲望去了哪里？

大中午的时候上了天台，罗秀秀颤着手，点开电脑。

传出的是两个雄性的声音。

他就这么看着，渐渐的，他发觉自己的欲望回来了，伴随着的，还有脑海中的一张脸。

好看的几乎不相信是和自己无比类似的一张脸。

秀老大自认不是个笨蛋，他接受的很快，可担忧依然深重，来历不明，伤口，血迹，巧合，还有过分相似的那人本身，十几年来挣扎求存的小人物智慧告诉他，不要走在悬崖，不要跌进这片森林。

可是人如果能抵抗重力，苹果就不会砸到头上。

秀老大默默回到了教室，他罕见的沉默让整个班级都陷入了低气压。这里的所有人，除了自己，都以为李森的到来不过是一场笑话，没有人在意，就像那讽刺的“欢迎新同学”，早已被擦掉无数遍，一个笔画都没有留下。

罗秀秀回家的时候，照例买了李森爱抽的烟。他偶尔会拿出一只来自己享受，他已抽的像模像样。

烟雾飘起来的时候，他被人叫住了。

是白警官，黑暗的记忆还在，秀老大吓得呆住，烟掉在地上，随后露出一个谄媚的笑。

她穿着普通的蓝色小西服，过来上下打量了几眼，忽然说，“下次别抽烟了。”

秀老大愣了一下，“什么？”

白警官不答，又看了看他，说到，“烟出来，难免再有人把你认错。”

上次也是认错人，和这次态度却不太一样，秀老大心里咯噔一下，大着胆子试探，“警官，那个和我很像的逃犯，是干什么的？”

白警官没有回答他，只是默默把地上的烟蒂踩熄。罗秀秀心里有了点底，如果真正是个逃犯，没必要讳莫如深，第一次恐怕真是个认错的无关罪犯，第二次，警方找的说不定是李森。

他干了什么？秀老大忽然打了个寒颤，心里涌现出一点无来由悲伤，他决定今晚去问问，但问什么，却很不知所措。

————————————————————

李森望着罗秀秀，他很好学，比以往的自己要好学的多，且吉他他之前本就已能弹的很好，但今晚却频频出错。

他是否……

一周以来的好心情忽然换成了疑虑，李森惊觉，他许久没如此放松过，而放松不该发生在此时此地。祸水东引后马上转移，这才该是原本的计划。

原本那个有着深重阴影，被血腥秘密和金钱背叛磨成的，自私无情的李森的计划。

又到了上药的时刻，李森脱掉了上衣，秀老大望着眼前的背脊，用五指细细勾勒肌肉的线条，他的动作也随着李森的呼吸一起一伏。

伤好了很多了，但李森却还没走，不但没走，还日日交着钱。

秀老大上药时，有着与外表不符的细心，但这次耽搁的太久，李森又不免开始乱想，“嘿，我有点痒。”

秀老大的动作停了下来。

“我有个问题想问你。”

你是谁？

“什么问题？”

李森转过身来，看到的是秀老大一张纠结的小狗脸。

他以前也养过一只，会忽然蹭到怀里呜呜的撒娇。

“你…你对男人……”

原来问他的身份比坦白自己的爱意还要艰难，秀老大松了口气，既来之则安之。

李森也松了口气，他心情又跃动起来，探着身子往秀老大耳边吹气。

“我对什么都有兴趣…我什么都试过…你呢？”

我太爽了，罗秀秀没有说，可是痞笑起来，他立马把什么“你是谁”这种烂问题放在一边，想要回敬，李森却又离开了，背过身子扭过头。

“我还没被上好药诶！”

灯被关了,药蹭到了灯的开关上。秀老大的攻击性比想像中强,他吻的跌跌撞撞,像是在空气中太久的鱼,急切的要汲取海水。

李森被撞到墙上吻着的时侯,背上感到一阵酥麻的刺痛,竟也有种说不出的快感。他双手摩挲而下,伸进秀老大带着自己喜爱味道的白衬衫里,然后又攀援而上。

他耳边听闻见秀老大急促的呼吸,自己也随着那频率炽热起来,他双手在少年胸前周周转转,罗秀秀青涩的反应就像是在他手掌心里绽放的花,他忍不住握的更紧。

他怕那花被摧残吗?那花怕被他揉捏吗?

李森听见秀老大的声音,莽撞贪欢的少年终于不知所措,清澈的声线低哑情色起来,世界上首次听见这份声音的,是森林的森,是一枝独秀的秀,是黑暗里此时此刻的两个人。

他们终于双双跌到床上。

李森吻过去,然后又吻下去,剩下一双湿润的唇呼出美丽的喘息,而他的手比他的唇还要更下,还要更里。

他的手指一根根探进去,秀老大只觉得全身上下都带上了水汽,李森的舌头和手指似在比赛谁更灵活,更能得到嫣红的花蕾,乳尖上首先燃起了第一点火焰,然后是锁骨,是腰侧,是股沟;是慢慢膨胀起的肉色欲龙,是从未想过的深处的深处。

“别再...呜”

李森抬起在森林里的头,他望过去,看见水汽已蔓延到了秀老大的眼里,少年双颊酡红,嘴上也一样红,他肿着双唇说,我等不及了.

他双手攀上李森的肩头,在他耳边一字字,嘴唇若即若离碰着耳垂,声音沉的像是心上的鼓点,

“我要你现在就.艹我.”

没关紧的窗户透出的风吹起没拉紧的窗帘,李森喘着粗气侧过头,汘水落在睫毛上。秀老大看着他,眉眼带笑,月光打在他身上皮肤,竟勾勒出绸缎般的暗白色,在这一瞬间,李森清醒了刹那,他感到罗秀秀身上忽然散发出一股冷静的神性,这刹那过后,月光转过树梢,两人又开始在沸腾的欲海里沉浮,秀老大仍是那个青涩的求着欢的诱惑着恳求他艹他的少年。

于是李森挺身进去,他想看看秀老大的眼,但少年却闷哼着合上了眼瞼,于是李森也闭起眼。在完全的黑暗里两人仍能完完全全感受到发着烫的对方的身体。秀老大的身体紧紧包围着李森,进出都滞涩,他只好更用力,如愿听见就着他频率的呻

吟。

在李森闭上眼的一刻,罗秀秀却睁开眼,他感受到身体难耐的不适和疼痛,身体被胀满的感觉太过陌生,尤其受着内部那绶慢的摩擦,一股陌生美味的酸胀渐渐透过神经附到自己的欲望上。

随着李森淅次变快的动作,秀老大瞳孔收缩,他头脑已空了,血液,脑浆,一切组织,都被疼痛和快感沸腾着蒸发,他听不清自己是否在张着嘴叫嚷着什么,他感到整个人被浸在温热的海水里,耳膜外被充满,什么声音都模糊而去。而下身的感受被放大到无穷大,无意识间自己的手已握着上下摩擦起来,然后又有谁的手覆在自己的手上。

李森睁开眼,身下的少年已经被干到失神,嘴里模糊的喊着什么,和呻吟声混在了一起,异常催情,他过去啄吻了几下,不由得后悔,是否对于第一次来说太过激烈,与此同时,感受到秀老大那内壁紧紧

的纠缠,又忍不住加快了速度。

罗秀秀首先释放了,于他而言像是身周的水膜然破裂,一切声音又清晰起来,他的神志慢慢从天外归来,然后就听见李森也闷哼一声,身体里一股滚烫的刺激,睡意然袭来,入睡前秀老大脑海里只有

句话,太好了。

太好了。

性爱是一份太好的良药。

他让思虑深重的人也能安然入睡。

秀老大第二天醒来的时候，身上清爽到干燥，昨天大概是李森吧，帮他上上下下，里里外外，都好好清洁了一遍。

说到李森，那是转过头就能看见鼻梁的距离，那真是太好看太挺直的鼻子，鼻子下面又是那像是时时刻刻都带笑的唇，秀老大轻轻用自己的碰了碰。

可惜性爱的效果再好，也已过去了九个小时，关于李森的疑惑又像迷雾一样，慢慢开始在脑海扩散。

秀老大起身，发现李森的一只胳膊，却是隔着被子拥抱着自己，而他，整个人却都睡在了外面。

真奇怪，他们明明已亲密到肌肤相亲，为什么仍要隔着厚厚的被子拥抱。

他钻出来，把被子盖到李森身上，要不是在台北，昨晚就能把他冻死，不盖着被子睡觉，也太小瞧秋天的威力。

今天又要去哪里收保护费呢？

——————————————————————

李森醒来的时候，秀老大已经出门了。

清晨格外安静，李森掀了掀身上的被子，想到这该是秀老大的好，昨晚默默看了秀老大一夜，也不知是何时睡着的。

他上了自己同父异母的弟弟，但这世界上会在意这件事的人早已一个不剩了。

老爹该会是其中一个，小时候，他把自己抱在膝头，讲过很多奇奇怪怪的东西，个个像是假的。

老爹说，所有美国出去的军火系统，防御系统，公共系统，乱七八糟的走国防的东西，上面统统有个后门。拿到后门，这些系统不过也就是手上的玩具，这是美利坚的手段。

小小的李森嗤之以鼻，如果是真的，哪些地区傻的会用呢？

长大以后的李森才知道，老爹讲的一点不错，因为这后门程序，正在他手上。

他在澳洲入了CIA，又从美利坚本部偷出来这东西，叛出CIA。

是啊，哪些地区会傻的用呢？美国本土，扶桑，湾岛，还有当年自己被人拿走一切的半岛。

这么多年，李森已有了线索，他该去找当年害他一无所有的人。

而他来湾岛这么久，也该结束这个验明真假的实验了。

只是，他该怎么脱身呢？见到秀老大，甚至和他有了肉体关系以后，他又该怎么脱身呢？

李森下意识点起烟，烟是秀老大前几天买给他的，因为怕他出去又多几道伤口。

昨天秀老大嘴里的，也是这个烟草的味道吗？

李森忽然熄灭了那烟，狠狠踩在脚底，他随意找了个棒球帽，一言不发地带在头上，出门去了。

——————————————————————

办完所有的事情后，李森去了学校。他没进去，他只是透过缝隙，看着秀老大得意洋洋，唯我独尊的显摆样，那是一直以来他的样子。谁能想得到他在为下的时候，也能那样干脆直接的说出爱语？

放学后，他又跟着秀老大，看他收保护费；看他狼吞虎咽，仍不忘记给自己带上一份食物；看他吸着同一份烟。

就在不久前，他还是一个完全不会吸烟的，看上去不太合格的混混老大。

秀老大上楼梯的时候，李森在楼道口想，他看见空空的房间，会是什么反应呢？

李森在门外站了很久，才进了房间，他自然有钥匙，他可是在无比严密的保卫中，仍能盗出半个世界都关注的秘密的大黑客。

只是他想多在外面站一会，他站着的时候，秀老大在弹吉他，李森就在门外听，弹的是是自己第一次教他的那首曲子。

看见门被推开，而进来的正是自己以为离开的人的那一刻，秀老大胸腔瞬间鼓气又下降，他回身放吉他的时候，手臂抬到脸边，是擦去什么吗？

少年一步步走过来，豪爽笑着给了他一个拥抱。

“我就知道，你房租还没花完诶。”

李森肩头湿了，秀老大还是没有抑制住自己，李森也缓缓回抱，轻轻拍打他的背脊。

那些无关紧要的秘密算什么呢？罗秀秀努力不让自己丢脸，他只要一个会在家里冲着他笑的人，只要这个教会他抽烟，教给他吉他，教给他如何享受快感的人而已。

**结局**

李森这次回来时，身上带着前往加拿大的机票，两张，通往最靠近北冰洋的地方，那里地广人稀。

秀老大理所当然地得到了一张，现在他要做的事很明了，不再需要繁杂的，毫无头绪的思考，他只需要做出一个选择，走或者留。

李森给了他一个晚上的时间考虑，这晚他们并没有做爱。

其实秀老大没有留下的理由，他也许在学校，或者说班级上，有个小小的王国，但那毫无意义，随着时间，会慢慢散去；而他的梦想只是一把吉他，那是可以背着到处走的乐器，至于这屋子，回忆，以及亲子关系，既然创造这一切的人并不在乎，又何必越俎代庖。

但秀老大还是想了很多，很多。这个晚上他看着李森的侧脸，脑海中描摹着自己的过去，还有未来。

然后他睡着了，月光洒在他的脸上，而后又变作日光，当他睁开眼睛的时候，那昂贵的机票还好好地放在木头桌上。

消失的是李森，不过没关系，他消失过一次，但终究回来了，人总要有点自己的生活，秀老大理解，人回来过一次，就一定会回来第二次。

————————————————————————

李森要去到澳大利亚。

半年前的新加坡，电器商场，老板把它当做宾馆，任由全球各地的节目在一整墙的电视上轮番上演。他在那里有了一个有趣的发现，熟悉的少女，奇妙的故事，就像以前老爹嘴里无意中露出的一样。

澳大利亚不是一个理想的战斗地点，但现在有足够的参与筹码，李森觉得自己没理由露怯。

他要乘船去澳大利亚。

底层的船舱，没人会注意到那里的一个亚洲男性，CIA追捕他，可曾经也教会他很多。

李森从越南餐馆肮脏的后厨取回了自己的东西。逗秀老大的时候，他刻意留了些痕迹，昨天出门，他又干了同样的事，算算时间，CIA该展现出他们的效率了，衣柜夹缝里前往日本的机票足够迷惑他们一些时候。

湾岛下雨了，李森不紧不慢走到便利店底下，他随身有一把纯黑色的伞，橱窗里映出他现在的样子，叼着烟，头发顺服地贴在脸上，竟如此眼熟，他想想，刚开始那手指还不很灵活，烟还没吸多少，袖子倒被不小心烫出个大洞，后来，他已经能边吐烟圈边弹着吉他坏笑了，那叼着什么东西的样子，也是熟悉的，某个夜里他曾见过。

真可惜，烟被雨打湿了，还没吸多少呢，李森想随手扔掉，但后来却攥在了手心里，只疼了一下，没有了空气，哪还有火呢。

他安静地提着箱子上了船，那时雨停了，天海交接处有近乎灿烂的晚霞，但却没法融入一个矢志复仇的人的身体，他目不斜视下到铁船的底部，生锈的味道被李森嗅见，耸着的肩膀才放松。

电脑，追踪和反追踪设备，几段复杂的程序代码和几个简洁的命令流复件，自己组装的一些小玩意，几个很好用的小元件，还有一些监听设备，李森戴上耳机，它们还在工作。

初至某地，信息会给与他不少安全感，他是那时候安装的。

刚启动便有咔的一声。

李森的手抖了一下，现在已经是下午七点，按照湾岛B市的交通状况，六点就应该到达机场，五点屋里便不该有人了。

又是咔的一声，传来的还有一声惨叫，没有人说话的声音。

他和他长得那么像，岂不是更近似于易容后的他？可秀老大为什么没有走，机票是实实在在的，他选择留下？还是……他不信任他，所以没有本人在场便不敢去相信一个未来？为什么不信任？他是知道了什么？还是正因为他从头到尾什么都不知道？

这次的喊叫的声音弱了下去，更显得那一声“咔”明显，李森听见皮鞋踏在木板上，秀老大当然不会有皮鞋。

张扬的金发，湾岛的风，微微颤动的弦，一个人的目光，刚开始他觉得那里面毫无内容，可后来，同样的一双眼睛，就那样湿湿润润地看着他，或者，那眼神忽然充满了希望的活力，像是从悬崖上纵身一跃的鹿，以为就算没有石头，云朵也会接住他。

李森的耳边，不断地传来咔咔的声音，从头到尾，一共响了五下，他不知道前头已经发生过多少，可五下？已经太多了。

嘿，李森当然想过整整秀老大，那可是他家的私生子，却因此逃过了那血腥的一晚，谁会服气？可他已经受过该受的罪了，李森已经惩罚过他了，他不应当在一声声的咔咔咔里面失去未来。那天才的操盘手，终于忍不住跑到甲板，铁船嗡嗡地抛下白浪，海风扑面而来，一脸的湿意。

——————————————————————

澳大利亚是李森生长的地方，他喜欢吃这里的披萨，当他打开箱子，却发现那条令人啼笑皆非的草莓内裤，是澳大利亚的魔法让他穿上。

他是拥有小半个世界武力掌控权的男人，他可以永远有一个后备计划，更值得赞叹的是，这大部分是他用智力得来。

复仇，报恩，财富，他几乎在澳大利亚得到了他能得到的一切，这里是被李森的幸运女神吻过的土地，他唯一需要做的只是伪装和低调。

这一切的中间…李森回过一次湾岛，在那之前，他先去了一次加拿大，极北的地方，地广人稀，他在那里失望了。

有一天，秀老大看见一个人影闪过去，那是他在便利店上夜班的时候，这份工作很简单，也不需要太多的力气，一箱子零食，大部分是空气，而面对一箱子饮料，他则会稍显粗暴地踢过去，不过没有人责怪他。

这份工作让他白天回到家的时候，也能很快的睡着，他用一把破旧的吉他做了个小架子，上面放着晚班的收入，他想用这些钱混个成人大学，在什么样的境遇里，他都想稍微上进点。

所以李森再次回到这里的时候，等了一个晚上，然后在白天睡着了，他有点困，也许这就是原因。

而他醒来的时候，身上盖着被子。

他瞬间紧张起来，他该说什么，我跨越了半个太平洋，只为了还你的草莓内裤吗？不，这绝不是他红着眼熬着夜坐了九个小时飞机的理由。

可最终门被推开的时候，他只能冒出来一句：

“嗨！”


End file.
